Amantes
by Ireth.lovestory
Summary: Amy se va sin dar ninguna explicación con la creencia de que Shadow había fallecido. Muchas cosas pasan tras su regreso, algunas malas, otras buenas. Pero como siempre, la Luna siempre será la única testigo de todo. ShadAmy


Mi primera Historia de Shadow y Amy. Por favor, dejen Reviews y espero subir pronto el capítulo siguiente.

**Capítulo 1 - La noche me recuerda a ti.**

Habían pasado por lo menos 4 años y 5 meses para su regreso; ¿A dónde habrá ido?, ¿Por qué se habrá ido?, ¿Cuándo volverá? Fueron las preguntas que se hacían sus compañeros y amigos al darse cuenta de su partida. Quizás había escapado; Pero… ¿De qué?, del pasado quizás.

O de un amargo recuerdo que le carcomía las entrañas.

Ya que después de la batalla final, cuando todos pensaban que la paz estaba presente, exactamente 1 mes después… se había ido sin decirle nada a nadie.

Simplemente se fue, con la excusa de; "Encontrarse a ella misma."

Cosa que no le resultaba muy clara en ese tiempo, pero que ahora si lo entendía… porque lo había logrado. Y se sentía satisfecha.

Ya no era la de antes, no. Nada de eso, ahora esa una persona fuerte, dedicada, inteligente, apasionada y muy valiente. Casi no era reconocible a la vista, sus ojos no eran los de antes, eran un poco más pequeños, con el mismo iris verde, pero más profundos. Seductores, con un ligero aire de amargura y súplica. Su faceta ya no era de alguien con muchas energías, ahora era una faceta relajada y pacífica. Además estaba su cuerpo, había crecido mucho y su cuerpo había tomado un camino muy diferente; con más curvas y caminos peligrosos. Casi, casi traicioneros. Su busto había crecido mucho y sus complexiones eran perfectas, dándole ese toque de alguien sexy, hermosa y tenaz.

Su voz, femenina pero intimidante, algo ronca y seductora como un tornado de palabras hostiles.

Y su cabello, tan largo que le llegaba a las rodillas. Había dejado de lado los accesorios y ahora lo llevaba de tal manera que parecía una cascada rosa desenfrenada, algo ondulado… pero hermoso a la vista y suave al tacto.

En su travesía había visto y aprendido tanto del mundo que su antigua personalidad había desaparecido. Aquella Amy inmadura que todos conocían había desaparecido, ahora era amarga, dulce, traicionera pero amable, directa, madura, suspicaz, filántropa y algo sarcástica. Pero había algo que no había cambiado en ella y era… su cariño.

En pocas palabras Amy se había convertido en una persona completamente diferente, interesante y atractiva. Era como si su aura dije se; "Acércate, déjame darte un consejo que yo sé lo que se siente" ya que tenía esa aura de alguien completamente experimentado…

Suspiro melancólica, aquellos lugares seguían estando exactamente igual como los había dejado. Y eso, de alguna manera le alegraba. Rodeo la cabeza un par de veces intentando recordar el lugar. Recordó un par de momentos que pasó junto a Cream bajo un árbol que había pasado de largo.

Al fin había llegado a su destino. Mystic Ruins.

Lo supo cuando al fin divisó la casilla. Se encaminó hacia ella con paso firme y directo. Entonces, emocionada. Reconoció un par de caras conocidas fuera de aquella pieza.

Logró identificarlos inmediatamente. Reconoció aquella melena amarillenta que charlaba junto con una roja, y los supo… aquellos dos serian Tails y Knuckles.

Cuando se encontró a una distancia considerable, levantó una de sus manos y saludó.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo! – Dijo nostálgica. Los dos chicos se voltearon instantáneamente y la observaron atentamente. Tails hiso una mueca algo extraña, como si tratase de reconocerla, lo contrario a Knuckles, pues enseguida la vió abrió ampliamente los ojos y se encaminó a ella cobijándola en un cálido abrazo.

-Amy…- Saludó Knuckles. Amy sólo puso una mano en la espalda de Nudillos dando varios golpecitos en señal de saludo y abrazo. Cuando al fin se separaron, Tails ya estaba frente a ellos, esperando.

-No has cambiado Knuckles, nada. – Dijo sonriente Amy al pelirrojo. Este, solo se encogió de brazos.

Lo cierto es que no había cambiado casi nada, a excepción de su estatura y su pelo. Estaba más alto y su cabello estaba aún más largo que de costumbre. No… había otra cosa y Amy lo notó al instante, sus ojos. Aquellos ojos eran muy profundos al igual que su semblante maduro.

- Yo por poco y no te reconozco.- Dijo Tails mirándola con ojos cristalinos, Amy se volteó a Tails y observó el aumento de pelaje en su pecho y colas. Aún tenía ese rostro juguetón. Pero se dio cuenta de la enorme nostalgia que aún guardaba en su rostro. Y lo abrazó.

Pues la conmovía. El recuerdo de Cosmo aún seguía vigente en su mente o al menos eso es lo que pensó, porque no sabía que cosas habían pasado tras su partida.

-Tails, cuánto has crecido – Comentó la chica tras ese acogedor abrazo.

-Amy…- Sollozó intentando tranquilizarse.

-Vamos adentro. –Dijo Knuckles tomándola del brazo. – Todos estarán muy felices de verte.- Dijo y Amy asintió.

-Le avisaré a Sonic – Dijo Tails tomando su transmisor.

Los otros dos se encaminaron hacia adentro de la casa. Amy platicaba con nudillos notando lo interesante que este se había hecho, además recorría con la vista la casa que había cambiado un poco, o al menos en los objetos. Llegando a la sala observó a muchos rostros familiares.

Bastantes.

-Miren quien llegó- Anunció Knuckles.

-¿A-Amy? – Se escuchó de lejos, entonces todos los presentes rodearon a la rosada impactados.

-Cuanto tiempo- Saludo Amy muy contenta aunque algo asfixiada, pues había bastante gente.

Saludó cordialmente a todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar incluyendo a Sally. Porque en efecto, dedujo que ahora era pareja oficial de Sonic. Cosa que anteriormente la habría importado mucho, pero ahora le era completamente indiferente eh innecesario.

Se mantuvo una gran parte del tiempo repartiendo abrazos y comentarios de admiración, pues la mayoría de todos ya tenían ese semblante de gente mayor.

Suspiró aliviada, pues se dio cuenta que ella no era la única que había cambiado.

Cream charlaba con ella muy animada, no la dejaba ni un momento en silencio, pues la interrogaba con bastantes preguntas.

-¡Amy! – Se escuchó desde la entrada, la peli rosa de giró enseguida y divisó a aquel erizo azulado.

-¡Sonic, cuanto tiempo! – Dijo ella desde su lugar. Sonic se acercó y la rodeó con un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo cálido y lleno de recuerdos.

- Quería verte…- Soltó el erizo acercando a Amy mucho más a él. La peli-rosa giró sus ojos por la habitación algo nerviosa, miró a Sally y casi al instante se separó de erizo azul.

Sonic, la miró extrañada y Amy lo observó con sus ojos tan profundos. Tratando de darle a entender que no hiciese nada extraño.

-Igualmente- Dijo Amy observándolo atentamente al azulado.

Se mantuvo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en aquel lugar, recordando el pasado… porque de vez en cuando a todos les es bueno recordarlo y abrazarlo como una vieja amiga.

Rouge la alababa, diciéndole lo linda y sexy que se había puesto. Sonic trataba de charlar con ella pero casi le era imposible, pues todos querían charlar con ella. Porque aunque lo quisieran o no 4 años era bastante tiempo.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse se escabulló hacia un balcón. Quería un momento de paz, por lo menos, se recargó en el bardal del balcón observando el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de oscuro.

-Quisiera saber porque me fui realmente- Suspiró Amy con algo de nostalgia.

-"Como si no lo supieras hermosa…" – Pensó soltando un suspiro a la nada. – "Eso quedó en el pasado" – Volvió a pensar. Cerró los ojos sintiendo al frio viento acariciar su rostro y cuerpo.

Entonces algo llamó su atención, logró ver a lo lejos la silueta de Sonic alejarse, como si caminase rumbo a la luna. Se le quedó viendo un poco y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-"¿Porque me recuerdas tanto a él?" – Carraspeó un poco frotando sus manos para volver a lo suyo.

- En este punto sería estúpido preguntar por él… -Susurró para sus adentros siguiendo con los suyo.

-"Había olvidado lo hermosa que era la noche, siempre andando de ciudad en ciudad que había olvidado como se veía el cielo… -Pensó melancólica- Cuando era niña siempre tuve problemas con la noche. Tenía que dormir con una pequeña luz, pero ahora era todo lo contrario. El negro me gusta, es tan siniestro, traicionero y lleno de misterios… -Volteó hacía donde Sonic, el seguía caminando en línea recta. Sin mirar atrás.

"La noche me recuerda a Shadow…"

Sus ojos se abrieron en par y se llevó una mano a su boca. Se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado.

-"¡¿Después de tanto tiempo… aún… yo?!..." – Pensó sorprendida.

Quería verlo… enserio quería.

Pero para ella le era imposible, la última vez que le vio fue en la batalla final, dándolo por muerto cuando Sonic volvió sólo.

Le era absurdo sentir tanto dolor, pero era inútil intentar olvidarle pues ambos… ambos ya habían probado su carne. Ambos habían intimidado, habían tenido momentos únicos. Habían tenido momentos de los que ellos dos solamente eran testigos… ellos y la luna.

Y Lloró.

Lloró tanto y pasó tantas noches en vela que no podía soportarlo más. Sonic se parecía tanto a él que el dolor no desaparecía. Sonic solamente la empeoraba más y tal vez esa fue la verdadera razón por la cual se fue de aquel lugar. De su hogar.

-Me fue imposible. – Dijo sonriendo amargamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te fue imposible, Preciosa? – Preguntó una voz que venía de la parte baja del balcón. Amy volteó para abajo asustada. Y entonces lo vio, hay estaba él.

Shadow estaba allí, con ella. Amy se quedó en blanco intentando pensar en algo que nunca llegaría pues le era imposible pensar en algo fijo.

Sus miradas chocaron, sus dos miradas tan profundas se colisionaron.

Todo quedó en silencio y ambos se vieron con mirada cómplice. Como si no necesitaran decir nada para entender lo que los dos estaban pensando.

A paso apresurado Amy entró a la casa rumbo a la salida.

-Me tengo que ir.- Dijo secamente pasando a todos de lado, la mayoría quedó abrumada por eso y algunos le siguieron, interrogándola.

- Tengo mucho que hacer, me voy a casa. los veo mañana.- Dijo tomando sus cosas, se colocó su chamarra y salió de la casa dejando a todos desconcertados. Rodeó la casa y Shadow aún seguía allí. El la miró atentamente y ella se encaminó a él con paso decidido y salvaje. El negro la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo rumbo a la antigua morada de Amy. Aquella casa que estaba llena de recuerdos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, porque solamente tenían algo en mente. Ahora que eran mayores había una cosa que era primordial para los dos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa abrieron la puerta en seco y Amy la cerró de una patada, Shadow sonrió malicioso y devoró aquellos labios que había añorado por tantos años. Amy correspondió al instante, recordando aquel sabor tan adictivo que hacía que perdiese el control. Caminaron rumbo al cuarto de Amy dejando un camino de ropa que se despojaba de los dos. Llegando al cuarto de Amy, Shadow cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin dejar de besar y devorar los labios de Amy.

Ambos se tiraron sobre la cama comenzando con una guerra de caricias que parecía interminable, boca con boca, lengua con lengua. Cuerpos sudorosos y respiraciones agitadas.

Las viejas sabanas se pegaban a la espalda arqueada de Amy, Shadow intentaba no perder el poco control que le quedaba, no quería lastimarla. Besó y tocó todo lo que pudo.

-Nunca contestaste la pregunta que te dije. – Dijo Shadow sudoroso colocándose entre las hermosas piernas de Amy.

-¿Él qué? – Preguntó agitada. Shadow se inclinó y besó nuevamente a la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que te fue imposible? – Susurró el chico tomando una mano de Amy para después colocarla en su pecho y apretarla fuertemente.

Amy tragó saliva, su mano sentía el latir apresurado del corazón de Shadow. Sabía que nunca podría perdonarse a sí misma si no decía que era lo que sentía en realidad. Ambas miradas, tan penetrantes y llenas de regocijo chocaron y Amy habló.

-Me fue imposible olvidarte… - Dijo la chica pasando su mano libre al rostro de Shadow. –Creí… - Su voz poco a poco se llenó de nostalgia. Shadow la siguió observando.

-Creí que habías muerto. – Dijo la chica dejando de acariciar el rostro de Shadow para después ocultar un poco su desnudo cuerpo con su mano libre. Shadow lo notó y besó la frente de la chica. Entendió todo en aquel momento, sabía que Amy no se iría sin razones. Sabía que la había hecho sufrir y eso le molestó y le conmovió. Nunca planeó aquello.

Amy, ella... se había ido por él.

-Amy… - Habló Shadow, con aquella misma intensidad como la de sus miradas. – Estoy aquí… - Dijo, juntó su frente con la de Amy antes de fundirse en otro beso meramente pasional.

-Lo se… -Dijo entre jadeos la pelirosa antes de fundirse en uno solo, el viento sopló fuertemente meneando las cortinas que estaban en la habitación. Y nuevamente, la brillante luna les brindó aquella luz y aquel calor que los dos necesitaban. Siendo aún, la única testigo de los gemidos de ambos.

Shadow perdió los estribos y sometió a Amy de tal manera que no podía dejar de gemir. Sus pies temblorosos cobijaban ambos regazos del Moreno dándole calor y Shadow mantenía sus dos brazos en las caderas de Amy.

El momento termino con un gran gemido por parte de Amy y un gruñido por parte de Shadow. Amos se separaron sudorosos y cansados. Shadow se recostó junto a la joven acercándola aún más a él dándole de vez en cuando besos en la cabeza. Amy se acurrucó en el pecho de Shadow y se quedaron así… Sin decir nada.

Amy fué la primera en caer dormida, luego de media hora Shadow la alcanzó.

Fin del capítulo 1

Por favor dejen Reviews :)


End file.
